Cocinando con Black Star!
by Tsuki-Kirisame
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Black Star tiene su propio programa de cocina? pues pasen y leean! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! eh decidido hacer un nuevo Fic! ****esto sera muuuuuuy... diferentes de los anteriores...**

**Espero que lo difruten porque hoy veran que pasaria si Black Star tuviera un programa de cocina...**

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Los veo mas abajo!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz...Camara...y...<strong>

**ACCIÓN!**

**COCINANDO CON BLACK STAR!**

**Black Star:** YAHOOOOO! Buenas Noches mi querido publico! Su GRAN DIOS Black Star esta aquí para enseñarlos a cocinar! Ñyajajajajajajaja! y ahora presentare a mis asistentes, el es mi mejor amigo, tiene el cabello blanco y no es teñido, El es...SOUL!

**Soul:-Entra vestido de Maid-** ¿¡Porque diablos debo estar vestido así! Ò.Ó

**Black Star:** Mi segundo asistente!, el es un hijo de papi, es el demente de la simetria, El es... KID!

**Kid:-Entra tambien vestido de Maid-** Este vestido si que es simétrico *O*... Espera! como que hijo de papi ¬¬

**Soul:** ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de vestirnos así?

**Kid:** Liz le dijo a la productora que seria buena idea de vestirnos como Maid para así atraer mas audiencia,...pero a mi no me desagrada la idea mira que simetrico es ^-^**-empieza a jugar con su vestido.**

**Soul: **No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto -.-

**-Publico-**

**Maka: **¡Soul, que lindas piernas tienes! XD

Patty: Kid es feliz vestido de mujer jajajajaja! VIVA! *w*U

**Fangirl:** ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa que Sexys! *¬*

**-En el Escenario-**

**Soul:** Enfermas ¬¬

**Black Star:** Ñyajajajajajaja!... hoy su Dios cocinara para año nuevo; pavo relleno, bañado con cidra de manzana!...¡Soul trae el pavo!...

**Soul:** ¡Y porque yo!

**Black Star:-poniendo un pie en la mesa-** ¡porque tu dios te lo ordena mortal! Ñyajajajajaja!

**Soul:** Esta bien -.-** -se va atras del estudio y al rato vuelve con una jaula con un pavo-** Aquí esta el pavo...

**Black Star:** ¡Pero yo lo pedí muerto! e.e

**Soul:** vuelvo enseguida -.-U**- Agarra un hacha y lleva al pavo de tras del estudio-**

**Black Star:** ¡Mientras que Soul va a traerme el pavo muerto haremos el relleno!...Kid... Tráeme 7 huevos!

**Kid:** ¡¿7? Ò_Ó Ese es un numero asimetrico! No! debe ser "8"!

**Black Star:-subiéndose a la mesa-** ¿¡Quien crees que es el chef aquí rayitas? Ò.Ó

**Kid:** ¡Yo no veo ningún chef aquí!, ¡solo veo a un mandril asimetrico!

**Black Star:** ¡Ahora si veras la furia de tu Dios! ÒWÓ

**Kid**: ¡Venga! e.e

**Black Star:-se tira encima de Kid y los dos empiezan a pelear-**

**-Publico-**

**Fangirl y Patty:** ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! XD

**Tsubaki:** ¡Black Star, por favor calmate!

**Maka:** que infantiles...-.-U

**Patty:** ¡vamos Kid rompele el pescuezo! :D

**Liz:** ¡El vestuario! ¡no dañen mi trabajo! T-T

**-En el escenario-**

**Tsuki:** Regresaremos despues de estos comerciales...^^U...**-Esquiva un cuchillo-** o...despues de calmar a esos dos...

* * *

><p><strong>Publicidad<strong>

...

**Maka:** ¿Estas cansado?

**Soul:-vestido de una manzana gigante-** No -.-

**Maka:** ¿Necesitas Energia?

**Soul:** No -.-

**Maka:** ¡Pues lo que necesitas es la barra energetica sabor a manzana!... desarrolla tu cuerpo y...

**Soul:** Pues a ti no te funcina que digamos o.o

**Maka:** =.=... MAKA-CHOP!...ÒWÓ

**Soul:-en el piso sangrando y un humo saliendo de su cabeza-**

_No nos hacemos responsables de caida de cabello mutaciones ni otro tipo de efectos que produce este producto..._

...

**Fin de la publicidad**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba casi en ruinas, habia pequeños incendios esparcidos. Black Star estaba en el suelo durmiendo ya que le lanzaron dies dardos de anestecia para osos, Kid estaba en un rincon diciendo como "Matenme soy un cerdo no meresco vivir" Patty reia y decia "que lindas jirafas", Liz trataba de no tirarse encima a los dos estupidos que arruinaron el vestuario que ella hizo, Tsubaki tenia una escoba en la mano y limpiaba el desastre que hizo Black Star, las Fangirl juntaban algunos recuerdos del encuentro, y Soul...<p>

**Tsuki:** ¿Y Soul? O.O

**Maka:** ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Donde esta Soul? O.O

**Soul:-saliendo de tras del estudio con el pavo muerto y ya desplumado-** Aquí traigo el pavo...¡que demonios paso aquí!

**Maka:** Black Star y Kid se pelearon...y aquí tienen el resultado...

**Soul:** hubo una pelea...**-Tsuki y Maka asienten-**... y no me invitaron!... D:

**Maka y Tsuki:** ¬¬U

**Soul:** ¿Productora me puedo sacar este traje de Maid?

**Tsuki:** no

**Soul:** -.-U

**Tsuki:** primero tines que despedirte de la audiencia...

**Soul:** bueno, querido publico se nos termino el tiempo... nos tenemos que ir... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**- ve el desastre-** claro, si se restaura el estudio...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, SAYONARA!... Al fin me podre sacar es maldito traje...pica! pica!

"..._Por cada Review que recibamos se reducen los posibilidades que Soul muera de un Maka-chop...y podamos restaurar el estudio..."_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? :D... raro verdad -.-U... see lo que cada idea sale de mi retorcida mente o.o...se me ocurrio cunado estaba viendo Dragon Ball O.O... ¿Extraño verdad? XD bueno su opinión vale mucho para mi... accepto cualquier cosa XD bueno ya saben por cada Review Soul no mirira de un Maka-chop y nosotros podamos restaurar el estudio U.U<strong>

**Me voy!...cuidense... ¡Si quieren continuación me avisan!**

**Sayonara! Matte Ne!**

**y...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!...^^**


	2. Cocinando con Black Star! 2

**¡Hola a Todos! ¿Me extrañaron? … ¡pero que pregunta más obvia! ¡Claro que me extrañaron! XD… Al fin les traigo la continuación, en donde nuestro Dios es el protagonista en este loco fic! Ahora me concéntrate en escribir la continuaciones de mis fic que seguro ya se llenaron de polvo, bueno… no los entretengo más y disfruten de lo que nuestro Dios nos ha preparado.**

**Como siempre Soul Eater NO me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz,.. Cámara…<strong>

**¡ACCIÓN!**

**¡COCIANDANDO CON BLACK STAR!**

Black Star:-entra corriendo- ¡YAHUUUU!... ¡Hola de nuevo mortales! ¡No lloren más! ¡Su sol a llegado para iluminar sus patéticas vidas! ¡Nyajajajajajaja! -sube una pie en la mesa- le agradecemos por su Review a…-saca un papelito- Fandeangeldelaesperanzalira, Athaeris, yumary-chan 27, Yuki-chan22, violet-star, DeAtH tHe RoSe, Tsubaki2345, Temailanumi-chan, Frikita17, SoulxMaka fan ¡Su Dios se los agradece! :D ¡Ah! Y Perdonamos la tardanza, es que la productora es una lerda sin remedio nyajajajajaja! ^w^

Productora: ¡OYE! ¬¬

Black Star: nyajajajajaja… ¡Ahora prepárense aquí están mis asistentes! Él es un conejo pervertido y algunos lo llaman el hijo de santa, el es…. ¡Soul!

Soul:-entra con el traje de maid-¡Prefiero usar cualquier cosa que este ridículo traje! ¬¬

Productora: Por pedido de la audiencia debes usar eso ^^

Liz: pero no te preocupes que en el próximo capítulo cambiaran de traje ^^

Soul:-se ilumina el rostro- ¿así?

Liz: si…-saca de la nada un disfraz de Pikachu y otro de conejito- ¿cuál prefieres? También hay de gatito y de Barnie ^^

Productora: Dejaremos que el público elija. ^^

Soul:-aparece en el rincón depresivo- Dios porque a mi…

Crona: ¡O-oye ese e-es mi rincón!

Soul: no veo tu nombre escrito.

Crona: ¿a-a no? –corre una cortina y aparece el nombre de CRONA en mayúsculas con lucecitas de colores -

Soul: Wow… O_O

Black Star: Nyajajajajaja ahora mi otro asistente… ¡Él tiene tres rayas en la cabeza! ¡Es un idiota que se preocupa por la simetría que a nadie le importa ni tres rábanos! Él es…. ¡Kid!

Kid:-entra con el traje de Maid y saludando al público-

-Público-

Fans Girls: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kid! ¡Te Amamos!

Fan Girl1: ¡Que sexy! *¬*

Fan Girl2: ¡Kid dame un hijo tuyo! *-*

Fan Girl3: ¡Kid, dame un mechón de tu cabello!

-En el escenario-

Kid: ¡Gracias mi querido publico! ^^

Black Star: ¬¬…. Hoy su gran Dios ara….-redoble de tambores- ¡Un pastel! :D

Soul: ¿en serio? ¬¬

Productora: es que tenemos secas las ideas U.U

Black Star: Para hacer un pastel se necesita…. Levadura, leche, 12 huevos….-mira a Kid de forma amenazante- bien…. Mantequi…-

Kid:-en el rincón depresivo- ¿POR QUE NUNCA PONEN "8" HUEVOS? ¿PORQUE? TTwTT

Black Star:-se sube en la mesa- ¡NO PUEDO TRABAJAR EN ESTAS CONDICIONES! Ò_Ó

Productora: ¡Black Star Bájate de la mesa que me salió cara, si no quieres que te vista de teletubis!

Black Star: ¡ME INPORTA POCO! Ò.Ó

Productora:- lo mira de forma maliciosa- bien…ahora vamos con Patty en el pronóstico de tiempo…

-Pronostico Del Tiempo con Patty Thompson-

Patty: ¡Holaaaa Death City! ¡Soy Pattyyyy~! y esto son los siguientes pronósticos de la semana…. Para mañana la presión aumentara un 45% las nubes se alejaran haciendo que sea un día perfecto para ir de paseo con su Jirafas favorita! Wiiiii! Peroooo… el martes las nubes negras se acercaran y lloverá…. ¡Jirafas de colores! Luego esas Jirafas nos llevaran al país de nunca jamás para jugar ajedrez! Peroooo…. Luego esas jirafas se irán para el miércoles haciendo pasar un brillante sol sonriente que nos asara a todos~~! ¡Jajajajajajaja~~!

-Esta fue Patty Thompson en el pronóstico el tiempo-

Todos: O.O….

Black Star:-disfrazado del teletubis azul- O_O… okey…. Ya tengo la masa del pastel lista ahora lo metemos al horno y lo dejamos 1 hora ^w^

Kid:-mirando a Black Star- ohhhh *-*

Black Star: ¿qué?

Kid: ¡Al fin eres simétrico! *O*

Black Star: …¬¬…-agarra a Kid de la camisa- okey…. Ya no aguanto más.

Productora: ¿harán Yaoi? *O*

Soul: viejo…. No pensé que tú serias del otro lado…O.O

Black Star: ¿QUE? ¿PERO QUE IDIOTECES DICEN?

Kid: El Yaoi es simétrico U.U

Maka: ¡hasta Kid lo admiten! ¡Ustedes dos son amantes!

Black Star: ¿QUE? ¡PREFIERO ESTAR METIDO CON SOUL QUE CON ESTE!

Liz: entonces…. ¡LE ESTAS ENGAÑANDO A KID CON SOUL!

Kid: ¿Qué? ¡ME HAN ENGAÑADO! O.Q

Soul: ¡¿Qué? MUJERES ESTAN LOCAS!...aun que prefiero a Kid que a Black Star….DIGO!...Yo….O.O

Maka: ¡Lo Savia!

Fan Girl: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ángela: ¿qué es Yaoi?

Patty: ¡Yo te lo explico! ¡El Yaoi es cuando dos jirafas machos hacen cochinada! *w*

Maka: ¬¬U

Ángela: ¡Ya entendí!...creo… o.o

Soul: ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA BLACK STAR NI TAMPCO KID, PORQUE A MI ME GUSTA MA…olvídenlo -.-

Black Star: ¿conozco a alguna Olvídelo?

Soul: -.-

Liz: más tonto y ya no naces -.-U

Black Star: ^w^...-reacción retardada-…OYE ¬¬

Crona: ¿s-soy yo o huelo a q-quemado?…

Maka: no… yo también lo huelo…

Kid:-mira el horno que se está prendiendo llamas- ¡Idiota el pastel se está quemando!

Black Star:-rodando en el suelo- ¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS!

-Espacio Publicitario-

Liz: ¿quieres mayor velocidad a la alcance de tu comodidad?

Maka: ¡Si! :D

Liz: ¡Pues no busques más! ¡Eh aquí la computadora robot 2089! ¡La primera computadora del mundo que hace de TODO!

Maka: Wow

Liz: ¡LLAMEN YA! ¡Y recibirán de regalo un fondo de pantalla de su personaje favorito de Soul Eater "GRATIS"! ^^

¡LLAMEN YA!

-Fin del espacio publicitario-

Soul:-mirando una cosa negra que se movía- no puede ser tan malo ^^U

Productora: ¿a no? ¡Casi se prende en llamas Todos el estudio!... ¡Otra vez! TT_TT

Black Star: jejejejeje ups… ^^U

Productora: ¬¬

Black Star: OH! ¡Mira qué hora es, nos debemos despedir! Jejejeje ^^… Fue un placer estar con ustedes en otro programa en donde… ¡YO SU ORE-SAMA LOS ENSEÑA A COCINAR MORTALES NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA! NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXÍMO PROGRAMA EN LA MISMA HORA Y EN EL MISMO CANAL! Ahora si me disculpan….-sale corriendo hacia la salida-

Productora:-lo persigue- ¡DONDE CREES QUE VAS!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Jejejejeje ojala que les allá gustado XD me costó más escribirlo que el anterior U.U<strong>

**¡Ahora las preguntas!:**

**¿Qué Disfraz quieres que Soul se ponga en el próximo capitulo? XD**

**-Pikachu**

**-Gatito**

**-Barnie**

**-Conejito**

**-De Matrix recargado... ._. ok no XD**

**¿Qué quieren que su Dios cocine para ustedes? X3**

**No olviden dejar Review que eso me inspira mucho! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Review?**


	3. Cocinando con Black Star! 3

**Kon'nichiwa! :D eh vuelto a divertirlos! Después de unas otras pequeñas vacaciones (exámenes) eh decidido escribir de nuevo! (por amenazas)**

**Siff…siff… me gracias por los Review! TTwTT realmente me conmueven para seguir escribiendo O.Q...-momento de gloria- Oh gracias muchas gracias /**

**Bueno volvamos a lo serio ._. ….pero que digo aquí no hay nada serio ¬¬U….**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece :D**

**Luz,.. Cámara…**

**¡ACCIÓN!**

**¡COCIANDANDO CON BLACK STAR!**

Maka:-aparece enfrente de la cámara- La siguiente programación puede tener contenido inadecuado y violento, se recomienda discreción.

Soulr:-Imitando la voz de Maka- se recomienda discreción~

Maka: ¬¬….-saca una enciclopedia de 10 volúmenes- MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: Veo conejitos, Hola conejitos…AHH! SON CANIVELAS! X.x

Maka: ¬¬U ¡Disfruten este maldito programa! -arrastra a Soul fuera del escenario-.

Black Star:-baja del techo del escenario-… HOLA SERES INFERIORES! ¡Si! ¡Soy yo su Dios el Gran Black Star esta de nuevo entre ustedes para traerle lo mejor! Nyajajajajaja ^w^

Fans Girl: KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Black Star:-sonrisa malvada- que les parece si le presento a mis asistentes?

Fan Girl: SIIIIIIII!

Black Star: BIEN! El es un Tiburon pero hoy viene con una colita muy esponjosa! Todos denle la bienvenida a ¡SOUL!

Soul:-entra con un traje de conejo- pyon pyon pyon -.-…

Fan Girl:-derrame nasal- KAWAIIIIIIIIII

Soul: enserio?... Pyon pyon? ¬¬

Tsubaki:-tras de camara sosteniendo un dialogo que dice "pyon pyon"- no tengo nada que ver yo solo hago mi trabajo u_u

Black Star: awww que lindo Soul ¬w¬

Soul: pyon ¬¬**

Black Star: Ahora presentaré a mi otro asistente el es un niño malcriado y es yaoista pero hoy viene con orejas peludas el es ¡KID!

Kid:-vestido de pikachu y un sombrero de mariachis- Hola querido publico ^^

Fan Girl:-con corazones en los ojos- KYAAAAAAAAAAA! *¬*

Kid: si lo se este traje es tan simétrico *w*

Black Star: y por ultimo nuestra invitada de hoy! y la que tendra el gran honor de trabajar conmigo ella es... ¡Death The Rose!

Death The Rose: Hola a todos encantada de estar aquí ^^

Black Star: ¡Venera a tu Dios! ^w^

Death The Rose: Pero primero debemos hacer el programa ^^U

Black Star: Okey u_u...Bien televidentes que están detrás de las cajitas mágicas :D

Kid: Se llaman computadoras ¬¬U

Black Star: computa que?

Kid: ¡Computadoras!

Black Star: ¡No me grites Pikachu de cuarta! ¬¬

Soul: ya callense y continúen con esta tortura-pyon -.-

Death The Rose: ^^U...Bueno que cocinaremos hoy?

Black Star: Bueno...-saca un bigote falso y se lo pone- ¡Hoy cocinaremos pizza!

Soul: y el bigote para que?

Black Star: crei que si me lo ponía parecería mas a un cocinero italiano ^w^

Soul: Le pareces mas a Juan Perez-pyon e_e

Black Star: y ese quien es?

Soul: y yo que se-pyon? ¬¬

Black Star: -.-

Death The Rose: ^^U

Black Star: Ya tenemos la masa hecha y ahora debemos darle forma ^w^ -empieza a tirar la masa hacia arriba mientras que da vueltas- esto es divertido ^w^

Death The Rose: Black Star no lo hagas tan rapido ^^U

Black Star: No pasará nada! nyajajajajaja -la masa sale volando- e_e...

Death The Rose: Te lo dije -.-

**-En otro lugar-**

Astronauta: Que tranquilo es el espacio...-mira la masa de pizza que sale de la órbita de la tierra- O_O... Houston, tenemos un problema...

**-En el estudio-**

Kid: Mono Asimétrico ¬¬

Black Star: Niño de papi ¬¬

Kid: Vamos a los comerciales ¬¬

Black Star: OYE! yo digo eso! Ò.Ó

**-Espacio Publicitario-**

**-**Aparece Excaliburt en medio de un teatro de opera-

**Excaliburt:** ¡Aqui vamos!...Excaliburt...Excaliburt...desde el reino unido lo busco a el, voy para california...Excaliburt...Excaliburt...desde el reino unido lo busco a el, voy para california...Excaliburt...Excaliburt...¡EXCALIBURT! ¡BAKA!

-**Fin del Espacio Publicitario-**

Todos:-con cara de horror-...

Black Star: quien tubo la idea de meter al pinguino mutante a los comerciales? e.e

Productora: Nos quedamos sin ideas y Excaliburt se ofreció hacer eso u.u

Black Star: Okey e.e...

Kid: ya que Black Star lanzo la pizza en algun lugar del espacio exterior tuvimos que ordenar pizza del restauran de la esquina ¬¬

Black Star: Soy un Dios no un mortal u.ù

Soul: Claro y yo soy superman-pyon ¬¬

Black Star: ¿¡Enserio! *w*...naah superman no tiene orejas de conejo ridículo ¬¬

Liz: ¡Oye! ¡es mi creación! ¬¬

Repartidor:-trayendo una montaña de pizza- ¡aqui esta la pizza!

Productora: ¿c-cuanto pidieron?...

Black Star: tenia mucha hambre y pedi como unas 100 ^w^

Repartidor:-le pasa la cuenta y luego mira a Soul y a Kid- raritos...-sale del estudios-

Soul: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó

Kid:-mirandose al espejo- que lindo y simétrico soy~ ^-^

Soul: ¬¬U

Productora:-mira la cuenta- Black Star...-con una aura oscura-

Death The Rose: Es mejor que corras ^^U...

Black Star: ¿Porque?...-mira a la productora- O_O... ¡MÉXICO ALLÁ VOY! -sale corriendo-

Productora: ¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS! -lo persigue-

Death The Rose: ^^U... Kid que te parece cerrar tu el programas?

Kid: Bien ^^...Bueno esto fue todo por ahí espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si quieren participar del programa solo tienen que dejar un review ^^... Háganlo lo mas simétrico posibles... los estaré vigilando ¬¬... ¡CHAITO! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? xD seeh loco como siempre ._. xD bueno como dijo Kid si quieren participar del programa avisen okey? :3 y si Kid lo estará vigilando ¬¬U<strong>

**Les dejaré algunas preguntas:**

**1.¿Que desean para la publicidad? **

**2.¿Quieren ver un concurso de moda con los hombres vestidos de mujeres? XD**

**3.¿Podra la pizza llegar a la tierra? O.o**

**4.¿Quieren ver a Soul vestido de Black Rock Shooter? XDD**

**FIN! :D**

**Espero que les allá gustado Nos vemos en el siguiente capi :3**


	4. Un secuestro y una navidad cerca!

**Ciao! :3 como están querido publico hermoso! Les traje después de todo el nuevo capítulo de ¡Cocinando con Black Star! Nuestro Dios nos espera así que siéntense que abra muchas sorpresas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz,.. Cámara…<strong>

**¡ACCIÓN!**

**¡COCIANDANDO CON BLACK STAR!**

**-Con un ambiente navideño -**

Black Star:-aparece encima de la mesa con una barba blanca y un sombrero navideño- yiiiiiiijaaaaaaa! Como están mi querido publico! Su Dios Black Star está de nuevo aquí para hacer alabado! ^w^ ¡Feliz Navidad! Adelantado pero da igual, total el 21 de diciembre nos moriremos todos ¬w¬… digo!... ¡vamos con la presentación de mis asistentes! ^w^U

Soul:-con una nariz roja y cuernos de reno - ¿enserio? ¿Rodolfo? ¿Enserio? ¬¬

Liz: No critiques mi obra de arte u_ú

Patty: wiiiii~ vendrá Papa Jirada! :3

Soul: ¿y esa barba? ¿Te volviste judío o qué? e_e

Black Star: que no ves que soy Santa? u_ú

Soul: No e_e….

Black Star: e_e…. ¿donde esta Kid?

Kid:-vestido de Mamá Noel- Enserio, cada vez me gusta más estos trajes *-*

Soul: cof cof marica cof cof….

Kid: ¬¬…..

Soul: e-etto que vamos a cocinar hoy? :D

Black Star:-tratando de leer un papelito- espera que tengo que descifrar este lenguaje extraño…

Maka: Black Star… lo tienes al revés e_eU

Black Star: e.e…-da la vuelta al papel- ya lo sabía quería ver si se daban cuenta ^w^

Tsubaki: Black Star ^^U….

Black Star: hoy cocinaremos calletitas navideñas ^w^

Soul: no haré cosas de gay! O_Ó

Chrona: dicen q-que cuando u-uno niega s-ser gay es p-porque está cubriendo s-su homosexualidad e.e…

Soul: y cuando haremos las galletitas? ^.^

Maka: de todas formas sigue viéndose gay ._.

Soul: ¬¬

Black Star: -w- bueno espectadores que nos están viendo en sus casas a través de la cajita mágica ewe

Kid: se llama computadora e_e

Black Star: Ragnarok me dijo que se llamaba microondas e.e

Ragnarok: -w-

Kid: baka ….

Black Star: bien para cocinar necesitaremos ladrillos, una pelota de playa, cemento, cocaína y ^w^….

Soul: espera viejo… ¡¿cocaína?! O_O

Black Star: es que Ragnarok me dijo que así se le dice a la azúcar e.e…

Kid: ay si y tu ya le crees ¬¬ y para que el ladrillo, cemento y la pelota de playa? e_e

Black Star: es que Ragnarok me dijo que la mantequilla ahora se le dice ladrillos, a la levadura pelota de playa y cemento a la harina e.e….

Soul: :facepalm: ¡¿porque le crees a Ragnarok todo lo que dice?!

Black Star: porque es Ragnarok ewe

Kid y Soul: :extremfacepalm: IDIOTA! ¬¬

Black Star: y lo dicen Rodolfo y Mamá Noel ewe

Soul: cállate ¬¬

Kid: no me juzgues que me siento bonito así u.u

Black Star: okey O_o…. mejor empezamos a hacer las galletitas! –pone en la mesa un bol de plástico- primero la harina! ^w^ -tira la harina en el bol- ahora ponemos como máximo 2 huevos ^w^…

Publico: O_o…..

Black Star: ustedes son los mal pensados no yo e_e –saca dos huevos y los tira al bol sin romperlos- ahora la azúcar ^w^ -tira todo una bolsa de azúcar- ahora le tiramos leche :D

Publico: TT_TT

Black Star: les debería dar vergüenza e_e…. –tira un cartón de leche al bol- y por ultimo una levadura ^w^ -tira un poco de levadura al bol y saca una licuadora-

Kid: eso de debe hacer con una batidora no con una licuadora O_O

Black Star: la licuadora es mas rápida! u_ú –tira todo el contenido del bol en la licuadora la tapa y la prende- ahora a esperar ¡mientras tanto vamos a un comercial! ^w^

**-Espacio Publicitario-**

Voz en off: ¿cansado de eso dolores de articulaciones?

Spirit: ¿Eres mi conciencia? Porque si vienes a decirme que deje de ir al cabaret es mejor que te ahorres las molestias e_e

Voz en off: ¬¬…. –le da una bofetada- dije… ¿cansado de tener dolores de articulaciones?

Spirit:-sobándose la mejilla- si señor T_T

Voz en off: ¿quieres sentir el placer de aliviar esas molestias?

Spirit: si, por favor! T_T

Stein:-aparece atrás de Spirit- pues no se preocupe que yo el Doctor Stein te curara…

Spirit:-grita como niña- AHHHHHH! O^O

Stein: con mi acupuntura curare todo los dolores de que tengas.. dolores de cabeza, pies, de espalda, de cuello, de ojo…

Spirit: O_o…. –se cubre los ojos- yo veo bien!

Stein:-saca un bisturí- ya lo veremos…

Spirit:-sale corriendo como niña- kyaaaaaaaaa!

Stein:-mira a la cámara- así que llame ya nuestra operadora lo esta esperando…

Voz en off: _No nos hacemos responsables de pérdida de algún órgano o de cicatrices misteriosas…_

**-Fin del espacio publicitario-**

Black Star:-con las galletias ya en una cacerola y horneadas- a que quedaron bien –w-

Soul: ay que formas tan tiernas *-*

Todos:-lo miran raro- O_o…

Soul: digo! Cof cof…-con voz masculina- si están bien e_e

Black Star: creo que es hora de despedirnos uwu… y buenos mortales eso fue todo por hoy hasta la….-se apagan las luces-

Kid y Soul:-se abrazan y gritan como niñas- AHHHH!

Chrona:-prende el interruptor- ¿Todos esta tan bien?

Tsubaki: si… pero Black Star?

Maka: ay no… creo que lo secuestraron…

Soul:-aún abrazando a Kid- VIEJO! TT_TT

Kid:-abrazando a Soul- no me sueltes tengo miedo! T_T

Maka: e_e…..

Patty: Yaoi! :3

Kid y Soul: e_e….-se sueltan- ejem u_ú….

Productora: ¡hay no un secuestro! Que hago? que hago?

Voz en off: ¿Podrán encontrar a Black Star antes de navidad o del fin del mundo? ¿Patty podrá vencer a la jirafa imaginaria? ¿Kid es un seme o un uke? ¿la productora dejara de ser tan floja? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de ¡COCINANDO CON BLACK STAR!

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? y bueno dejen sus Review si quieren volver a ver a Black Star(?) no es que yo sea la secuestradora e.e... jejeje cof cof bueno DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>

**CHAITO :3**


End file.
